RHA
by CrimsonWing93
Summary: You will have to read it to find out why it is called that. I think this should be a rated M story i am not sure though. Please tell me what you think. I really want to go on but I want everyone's opinion.
1. Chapter 2

Okay this is my first fanfic so if it sucks its not because I am a bad writer jeez. It is DN Angel sort of backwords I know what a stupid idea right?

Well here is my story.

Narrator(me): Okay so we go through the beginning where Daisuke is rejected by Risa. This time Riku gets so jealous of her best friend before she could say anything (Riku is like Daisuke in this story)

Riku's POV: Hey mom I am home "trap door opening" Whoa maybe this is why Daisuke doesn't like me

I can't come home like a normal person I always have to get past lasers, sensors, dogs and electrified

doors. I wonder why I have to do this everyday.

Narrator: Riku makes it through the traps perfectly including the electrified door. Then she is greeted by

her mom at the door with a big choking hug.

Emiko's POV: Oh my deer sweet Riku you did everything perfect today I am so proud!

Riku's POV: Mom you are choking me please let go!

Riku's Grandpa's POV: Yes that is a true Niwa, way to go we have nothing left to teach you.

Riku's POV: Sorry guys I am not in the mood.

Narrator: Riku goes up to her room and digs in her possession box for her picture of Daisuke

so she can put it in a more secure place. She never does put in a more secure place because

she turns in to Dark.

Riku's POV: Ahgh what is happening I feel like I am burning AHHHHHHHHH!

Narrator: Riku runs down the stairs demanding an explanation of why she looks like a guy.

Riku's POV: Mom whats happening I-I- look like a guy!

Emiko's POV: Do you remember the story of Dark I told you well he is you.

Riku(blushing)POV: Oh great how do I turn back to normal, and what am I stealing.

Emiko's POV: You are stealing The Saint of Tears, you turn into a kid again by stealing your angel

Riku's thoughts: Angel, The Saint of Tears.

Riku's POV: So if I steal it I'll turn back to a kid.

Narrator: So Riku steals the Saint of Tears but she doesn't get out by herself.

Riku's POV: What the! What is Satoshi doing here.

Sathoshi's POV: Finally I have captured you.

Riku's thoughts: Oh crap I don't want to go to prison someone help.

Dark's POV: You are a pretty girl let me get you out of this mess.

Narrator: So Dark makes a double out of Wiz, tricks Satoshi and escapes.

Riku's POV: Are you Dark? I want to change back right now!

Dark's POV: No way not yet I still have work to do!

(blushing) Riku's POV: Wait a sec if you are inside of me can you see me changing!

Dark's POV: Of course I can even see your thoughts, of course you need to be hotter you are

my raw material I want to look handsome.

Riku's POV: What, I am not hot, you jerk I'll kill you!

Dark's POV: Hey I am just being honest the last time this happend the girl was very hot compared to you.

Whoa! now that is a hot girl referring to Risa maybe that is why Daisuke choose her over you. Hello I am Dark

and you must be Risa.

Risa's POV: Yes, and... you actually know my name oh my god you are so hot and you know who I am!

Dark's POV: Before I go I'll leave you with an impression.

Narrator: Dark kissed Risa before he left in the dead of night turning himself back to Riku.

Riku's POV: OW! you jerk how dare you drop me into the water like that it really hurt.

Dark's POV: Get over it and go back to our house.

Riku's POV: Oh I get it now you made me wet so I go home, change, and you can look at my boobs! you pervert!

Narrator: So Riku goes home and changes and Dark peeks while that happened, even when he swore he would not,

after all he has not seen anything like that for 40 years.

Riku's POV: Dark you Pervert! I tould you not to look at me while I am changing, STOP LOOKING!

Dark's POV: Sorry, jeez I have not seen boobs for 40 years now, plus you need some work those things need to increase in

size if you want Daisuke all over you!

(blushing)Riku POV: Shut up Dark why would I even think about those things at my age.

Dark POV: Riku, you know you want him to be in you all night long! hahaha.

Riku's POV: No I don't.

Dark's POV: Yes you do.

Narrator: So they went arguing on and on and on all night long. It is a good thing they didn't have school tomorrow

They both woke up with a terrible cold.

(snuffled)Riku's POV: Achoo! achoo! oh god, I hate being sick achoo!

(snuffled)Dark's POV: Hey try being 1000 years old and being sick in a thick head.

(snuffled)Riku's POV: I do not achoo! have a thick head.

Narrator: The cold was twice as bad and twice as long so they stayed home until the weekend.

Then Daisuke called Riku of all people to ask her out! Of course he just wanted her to help him

catch Dark.

Daisuke's POV: "dialing phone" Hello Riku would you go out with me tomorrow.

Riku's POV: Sure where to.

Daisuke's POV: How about the bridge in the park.

Riku's POV: Okay see you there. Hey Dark I got a date with Daisuke could you help me look sexy for him.

Dark's POV: Sure, but I need permission to look at you hehehe!

Riku's POV: Fine but just to find my outfit got it!

Dark's POV: Yup I agree.


	2. Chapter 1

Riku's POV: Fine but just to find my outfit got it!

Dark's POV: Yup I agree.

Narrator: So they try on many dresses but Dark was being conviently picky if you know what I mean.

Dark and Riku finally agreed on a dress and went to find Daisuke.

Daisuke's POV: I hope she is hot tonight.

Riku's POV: Man I hope this impresses Daisuke. Oh hey Daisuke!

(strongly blushing)Daisuke POV: Wow Riku that is... HOT! on you. Hey Riku will you help me catch Dark I think stealing is wrong.

(shocked/heartbroken)Riku POV: So this is not a actual date! Daisuke you double crosser! I am going home.

Daisuke's POV: Well not yet I just don't like you like that yet

Narrator: So Riku runs home crying a river of tears. She got her photo of Daisuke (it was crappy anyway)

and tore it in half from anger.

Riku's POV: GOD DAMN HIM! AFTER I SPENT ALL THAT TIME LOOKING NICE FOR HIM!

Dark's POV: Ok ok calm down already I got and old trick that might cheer you up and humiliate Daisuke.

Narrator: Dark explains his evil plan to humiliate Daisuke. Which is read all of his embarrassing secrets in his dairy.

Riku's POV: HEHEHE that is perfect in fact lets go right now.

Narrator: So Riku steals Daisuke's Diary and she is prepared to read all of the embarrising secrets on page 48. You will find out later what they are. Now morning arrives and Daisuke saw that his Diary is missing he searches for it everywhere making him late for school, where Riku already read pages 30-44. Daisuke finally figures out who stole it.

Daisuke's POV: Hey give that back that is mine please tell me you have not read page 48!

Riku's POV: Don't worry I have only read pages 30-44. I think you know why I took it. Hey

everyone did you know that Daisuke eats crayons hahaha

Narrator: Everyone laughs at this secret. Riku keeps running while holding the diary she went to the bathroom to hide it, when she came out BAM! Daisuke tackled her demanding his diary.

Daisuke's POV: Give it back Riku, If you do I will take you to see a movie Friday. This time it is for real, so please give it back!

Riku's POV: Okay I will bring it with me. You are taking me to see One Hand. After that you will watch the moon with me.

Narrator: Riku goes home changes to her hot outfit and goes to the movie theater.

Daisuke is waiting there looking very handsome in his suit.

Daisuke's POV: Hey Riku you look very hot tonight.

Riku's POV: Thank you Daisuke it is the best dress I could find. I love you and I want you to love me back. I took your dairy so I can peer into your heart, and because you broke my heart last time we were on a date.

(shocked/strongly blushing)Daisuke's POV: Wait a second you really mean that, well I have always loved you too, Risa rejected me, so I had to find someone else, I thought you did not like me.

Narrator: So they see One Hand and Daisuke is almost scared to death throughout the whole thing. Now we move on to the moon watching part.

Daisuke's/Riku's POV: I love you!

Narrator: They kiss very passionately and very long. Riku ended it because Dark was coming out.

Dark does not go straight home he made a pit stop at Risa's house.

Dark's POV: So now you guys should take it up a level, you want to get done by him I know that.

Riku's POV: What no I don't who does that at that age.

Dark's POV: Risa does watch. Hey Risa ummm... can I do you, I just want to take you and go inside of you oh yea!

Risa's POV: Sure I guess you bad boy!

Narrator: So Dark does her for like 4 hours straight they only said yes in that big bed of theirs.

Risa can't believe that she is getting fucked by Dark over and over again. Dark also explains to Riku on how to get done by a guy.

hey I don't know about this stuff so don't yell that I suck at those scenes


	3. Sorry!

Sorry I am sure none of you care but I am abandening this story unless you tell me how to fix it and tell me how good it is.


End file.
